


What is Love?

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Date night leads to a conversation about love.





	What is Love?

A gust of freezing wind hit them as soon as they stepped out of the double door and Alec shifted closer to Magnus, who wrapped an arm around his waist and led him through the crowd of people leaving the theatre with them. At least it wasn’t raining anymore, Alec thought. Despite the cold, he liked the idea of a nice walk after sitting for so long in the, admittedly comfy, chair.

“So,” Magnus asked, when they put a reasonable distance from most of the other people. “What do you think about the play?”

Alec tried to find something nice to say for Magnus’ sake but, in the end, he settled for the blunt truth. “I think it was stupid.”

Magnus let out a startled chuckle. “Believe me, you made that abundantly clear every time you huffed,” he teased. “I have to tip my hat off to you. I was sure you were going to ask me to leave well before the break.”

“I thought about it,” Alec admitted. “I wasn’t sure I was going to survive through the whole thing. But I’ve never been to the theatre before.” he shrugged, “and you seemed to like it so much.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said, softness creeping in his voice. “I wouldn’t have minded, darling. Did you not enjoy the theatre or just this specific play?”

“We can give the theatre another shot,” Alec replied, stepping around a water puddle. “Maybe pick something different.”

“As you wish,” Magnus said, inclining his head in acknowledgement. “But surely you can’t deny it was romantic.”

“ _Romantic?_ ” Alec snorted. “You call that romantic?”

“Of course.” Magnus waved his hand around. “They fight and die for love.”

“Please,” Alec scoffed. “Their death served no purpose. It was stupid.”

“Alexander!” Magnus stopped walking and turned to look at Alec, eyebrow arched up. “I didn’t have you pegged as a cynic.”

Alec huffed, starting to walk again and dragging Magnus along. “I’m not. I’m realist. They had known each other for three days.” he rolled his eyes. “Some love story that was. If they had been thinking things through, all that death could have been avoided.”

“I’ll have you know that ‘Romeo and Juliet’ is considered one of the greatest love stories of all time.”

“That wasn’t love,” Alec retorted.

“Wasn’t it?” Magnus asked. “You have me curious now. Enlighten me, Alexander. What is love to you?”

What was love to him? Alec didn’t have to think much about it. “Surely not _that_ ,” he replied, waving his hand for emphasis. “It’s so much more than that. Love is waking up every day with the same man, sharing your life with him. Sharing your hopes, your weaknesses, your flaws.” He turned to face Magnus. “Fighting over small matters and making up with great sex, going out on dates, spending a quiet night in. Bearing his eccentricity.” he sent a meaningful look at Magnus. “And loving him even more because of it. Love is going against everything you have been taught just to have a chance to be with him and not regretting a single thing.” Alec paused, surprised by his own eloquence. “Love is making mistakes and forgiving them.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, steps faltering.

“This.” Alec gestured between the two of them. “This is love.”

Magnus stood still for a few seconds, tightening his grip on Alec’s hand, eyes bright. “Oh, darling,” he said, voice shaking. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Alec looked around himself, hit with the sudden need to kiss Magnus senseless. He spotted a dark alley just a few feet ahead and he walked toward it, dragging Magnus along by his hand. Once they were away from prying eyes, he pushed Magnus against the nearest wall and kissed him, moaning low in his throat as he felt Magnus’ body mold against his own. He cupped the back of Magnus’ head and kissed him again until they were both panting, until he was burning with desire. And if the erection pressed against his thigh was any indication, Magnus was burning with the same fire.

As much as he had grown confident with casual public displays of affection, Alec didn’t think he was ready to make out in an alley just yet. He stepped reluctantly back. “What do you say we portal out of here?”

Magnus’ eyes flashed yellow for a second and the burning intensity in them took Alec’s breath away. Instead of answering, Magnus started to open a portal, extending a hand out to Alec in invitation and he grabbed it, letting Magnus lead him through the shimmery portal. As soon as they stepped in their living room, still holding hands, Magnus dragged him into another heated kiss that left them breathless once more.

The walk to the bedroom seemed too long so Alec dragged Magnus toward the couch, fingers working open the buttons of his shirt as they went. They ended up on the couch in a tangle of limbs, Alec on top, between Magnus’ legs.

Magnus smiled up at him. “Now, Romeo,” he said, amusement clear in his voice. “How about you show me some love?”

“Hey,” Alec said. “I take offenc-“

The rest of his retort was swallowed by Magnus’ lips over his own and Alec lost himself into the kiss, indignation forgotten.

He spent the next hour just showing Magnus how much he loved him. He said it with his fingertips, with his tongue, with his body. He said it with every slow roll of his hips. He said it with his eyes.

Magnus said it back with every low moan, with every shiver, with every thrust up against Alec’s body.

They both said it with the arch of their backs, with whispered names, with messy kisses in the afterglow.

**

They had made their way to the bedroom and now they were laying down, facing each other, Alec’s left leg intertwined between both of Magnus’, Magnus’ hand a comfortable weight over his waist.

“Was that love enough?” Alec asked, eyebrow cocked up.

Magnus leaned over and kissed him, humming against his lips. “I don’t know about that,” he teased, pulling back. “I think I might use some more convincing.”

Alec snorted but he couldn’t deny the heat starting to build again in his lower abdomen at the words. He closed the space between them and claimed Magnus’ mouth in a filthy kiss, fingers woven through soft hair, one hand trailing down the smooth skin of Magnus’ side, hell bent in showing Magnus how much he loved him all over again.

Later that night, when they were both curled together in silence, starting to drift to sleep, Alec realized none of them had said it out loud. He smiled to himself, thinking that sometimes you don’t need words to say _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I already had some works in progress to finish but this little piece of fluff was stuck in my head all day and begged to be written. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, if you want to say hi :) 
> 
> https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
